Princess of the Falcon
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This one is about Mr. Falcous' daughter...


Princess of the Falcon  
  
Note: This Harry Potter fan-fiction takes place soon after "Graham Wong, Mysterious Dragon From Siam", and before "The Holly Chronicles" begin.  
  
Prologue   
  
Layla and James had enjoyed teaching current students and new arrivals into Hogwart's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, Layla pondered if she would ever see her own flesh and blood attend the school. Inside of her secret heart, more than anything, she wanted a child that would become the new Professor of the Paranormal. James could also envision a child becoming a grand Witch or Wizard, but the infant would have to suffer through the sometimes-cruel taunts and mocks of Muggles if they ever saw the child's falcon wings. He reminisced for a time about his painful childhood past. He was always teased as a young lad. Being an Animangus wasn't exactly glorious, frivolous or lovely. At times, it was that difference that made him feel set apart from the Muggle world and Wizarding world as well. However, once the days of his adolescence had passed, he befriended a young chap by the name of Miles Avery. Miles was attending a secret Academy for "gifted", talented people, known as "The Society of Elixirs", which was later developed into what is known in the magical realm as "Hogwart's Academy". Unfortunately, Miles mysteriously disappeared from "The Society" and fled somewhere in the Highlands. Where exactly, he never told, and he's never been heard from since. But, James never forgot his enigmatic raven-winged friend. His memory would always be within his mind.  
  
Chapter 1—A Mother's Wish Granted  
  
It had been a couple years before Layla and James had decided to have a child. Naturally, the two adored the students of Hogwarts, and could only wonder what it would be like to see their child grow up, having the benefit of starting out in Hogwarts right away unlike James. James never cursed his past. He had learned from it, and in fact, wanted this child to interact with Muggles. Certainly, Hogwarts was a protected world within a larger, unknown world of infinite possibilities, but only the child's life pathway decision would determine what he or she would be destined to do and be throughout their existence. One day after a busy day of classes had come to a close; Layla had grand news for her husband. "What did the doctor say, love ? Are we going to be parents ?", he questioned, excitedly, wide-eyed and hopefully. "We're having a baby girl, dearest !", Layla said, rushing up to James to embrace him happily. James wrapped his satiny wings around his wife's delicate frame, and nearly wept for joy. "I am overwhelmed with joy, my crumpet !", James exclaimed in jubilance. It wasn't much longer until Layla would have her baby. She was already in her second trimester...but James, like everyone else in the Academy could never tell that she had a baby growing rapidly inside her. Layla couldn't bring her effervescence to words. It was simply too magnificent to explain. She held James' hand to her heart.  
  
"We should start building our daughter's room. Don't you think ?", she questioned, her orange eyes lost in his raven ones. "Yes, my darling...We should. And we must also name the child.", James said, beginning to conjure the room from his own mind in their quarters. "I have the perfect name for her. Her name will be Laura. What do you think ?", Layla said, as she helped decorate the nursery, artistically waving about her magic wand. "It's gorgeous, like the woman I love...yet it is missing something. Oh, I have it ! I will give her a middle name after my dear friend Miles Avery. Her middle name will be Avery.", James responded, kissing her. At once the bedroom had been completed. "Ah, bravo ! Brilliant work, love !", Layla said, holding James affectionately. "Yes, and little Laura Avery will be very pleased with our outcome as well...Won't it be a wonderful day when she arrives ?", James said, bringing his lips to hers softly. "Yes, indeed it shall.", Layla answered in a dream-like state. The two eager parents were tired and exhausted. Yawning, they waved their wands to transform into their nightclothes. They both crawled into bed at the same time and went into a deep, blissful sleep.  
  
Chapter 2—James' Feathers are ruffled  
  
One day, James was going about his usual duties teaching his students when a pixie flew in almost out of breath. She almost looked as if she was going to fall from overexertion but she had startled the professor by her abrupt entry. "Pardon me, Professor Falcous...But it's urgent. Your wife has gone into labor !", the tiny pixie said, finally resting upon James' well-sculpted hand. "Thank you little one. Could you find Lupin and tell him that his friend needs someone to teach the class ?", he questioned. "Certainly, Sir. I shall find him straight away.", the pixie replied, bowing and zipping off to find Professor Lupin. Feathers frazzled and molting, James, in a very nervous state, rushed as quickly as he could to the hospital ward in Hogwarts. This was the biggest moment of his life, only second to that of his marriage to his wife. When he arrived, Layla was just beginning to push with all of her might to give birth to Laura Avery. Being so moved, Layla looked at James. "I have a poem in mind once she is born.", she said, gritting her teeth as another sharp pain came. "Shhh, my dear. I know you do, as I do as well. Don't quit pushing, I can see Laura's head emerging.", James said, not so distressed as he was before. He helped facilitate Laura's flawless birth, and gave her to the doctors to clean her up after he had cut the umbilical chord. She was crying, but both parents were so pleased to see just how beautiful Laura really was. She already had a full head of hair, black just like her mothers. "I can't wait to see what color her eyes are. But I don't care what color they are. She is beautiful, overwhelmingly so !", Layla said, expanding her arms to receive her daughter, still wailing. "Oh, shhh, now...now...I know you've had a hard time, poppet. I have too. It took me 2 hours to birth you.", Layla said, rocking Laura back and forth softly. "Yes, and luckily Daddy was here to assist Mommy.", James said, kneeling beside his wife to get a closer look at their lovely daughter, their Princess. The poem the two had in mind for the little one had come very quickly, and they had a grand idea. "We'll sing this melody to her, and it will be her lullaby.", James said, standing up on his feet and leaning over to kiss his daughter's forehead. Laura's wailing had become sobbing and sniffling. The rocking motion was calming her down a bit. The two began singing her lullaby.  
Our darling dear, you are now with us here  
We praise God that you came  
Laura Avery is your name  
You're a priceless gift sent from Above  
Created from unending love  
You are our Princess, our precious little girl  
The most valuable treasure in all the World  
We love you now and forever more  
Our darling Princess Laura, whom we adore.  
This lullaby settled Laura down immediately and she went into a deep sleep. New mother and father left the hospital and took Laura to her nursery. Lupin came by later and noticed mother and father watching their newborn baby in amazement. "So, this is the lovely angel that arrived today ? She is beautiful. Congratulations.", he said, in a whisper as to not wake little Laura. "Thank you for visiting us, firstly. Secondly, thank you again, Lupin for taking over my Shapeshifting class.", James said, patting his old friend on the back. "You're more than welcome, James. It was my pleasure.", Lupin responded. "You wouldn't mind taking over Shapeshifting for a while, would you ?", Layla asked. "I would be honored to.", Lupin said, bowing politely. He then said goodnight to the ebullient parents and took his leave.  
  
Chapter 3—Layla Learns to Fly  
  
Layla was a welcomed edition to the Hogwart's Academy, and she grew accustomed to her wings. But, she hadn't learned how to fly yet. She could fly on a broomstick, but flying with her wings was something entirely different. James would have to teach her in a secluded area when her wings had grown strong.  
When Layla reached 16 years of age, her wings were strong enough to handle anything. James had ended another class and took his daughter out into the Faerie's Forest to teach her how to use her wings properly. Laura had been waiting for this moment for as long as she remembered. "Oh, Father ! You don't know how eager I am to soar into the clouds.", Laura said. He squeezed her hand playfully as they entered the Faerie's Forest. "I know, dear. But you will see that flight takes hard work, my Princess.", he said, tousling her raven hair. Spreading his wings, he took her hand and sped with her into the clouds. Then he let her go. At first, she forgot to flap her wings, but she did and used thermal winds to keep herself afloat, gliding effortlessly. He allowed her to fly at her own speed, maneuvering in the sky like a sleek bird of prey. After a while, her wings became tired and she had to land. James followed her and gave her a congratulatory embrace. "Well done, love ! You took to flight like a natural !", he exclaimed, with a slight sense of pride in his tone. Laura smiled, but then raised an eyebrow curiously. "Father, who is that mysterious man cloaked in black sipping tea and eating crumpets under the cherry tree ?", Laura questioned. He was chatting with the faeries and allowing them to join in with his feast. James eyes watered slightly. It was none other than Miles. "Miles ? What on earth brings you here ?", he asked, approaching him. Miles spread his raven wings and then furled them. "My heavens, father...he's like us !", Laura said, her dark eyes glittering in astonishment. "I just wanted to see how my old friend was doing. I had heard about your daughter. It's true what has been said. She is just as remarkable as her parents.", Miles said, smiling softly. His long black hair blew majestically in the wind. His cerulean eyes seemed to glow in the light provided by the Fae folk around him. He took another sip of hot Earl Grey tea and sighed blissfully. Miles and James talked for hours as they strolled through the lush green forest. Laura also got a chance to know Miles, and learned that he was teaching in a Magic Academy in Ireland called "St. Patrick Academy" which was not so old as the Hogwart's Academy. He promised he would keep in touch with James from now on, but he admitted he had been very busy. He too was happily married to a wonderful wife by the name of Darlene. They had a daughter and a son, both Animangus. Their names were Melanie and Darryl. Wrapping his hidden arms and coal black wings around his old friend. "I'm going to miss you, Miles.", James said, patting his friend firmly upon the back. "As I will miss you and your daughter. Perhaps you can come visit us in Ireland sometime ?", Miles responded, holding James' shoulders firmly in a gesture of friendship. "Certainly. We'll try to visit over the summer. Keep in touch, Miles. Send some owls !", James said, chortling heartily. "I will my friend. I'm off. Wouldn't want to miss my flight !", Miles said, laughing melodically as he unfurled his wings and soared into the sky. He then disappeared into the sunset horizon.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Miles kept his promise to send an Owl every so often so James could keep updated about his friend's life. During the summer, Layla, James and Laura traveled to Ireland to visit Miles and his wife. The stay was very enjoyable but it seemed over too soon. The two friends continued to stay in touch, and Laura kept sending Owls to Darryl and Melanie. Laura had also fallen for the winsome charm and debonair qualities that Darryl possessed. The two had a long-distance relationship, but he transferred to Hogwarts in order to be close to the one he loved. This expressed the depth of his devotion for her.  
As summer became fall, another semester of enrichment began. Laura and Darryl were sorted into Ravenclaw just as James had predicted they would be. Laura was showing an interest in her mother's field of the Paranormal, and Darryl was showing an interest in magical objects, and magical creatures. He had also befriended the young dryad Holly Blanche, who was still one of the youngest members of the Academy. Like everyone else, Holly was on a mission to uncover truths about the world in which she lived, and how to focus her energy and channel it to her benefit and others. Many mysteries were soon to be unraveled, and many adventures were yet to come for all of them.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the next chapter of my Harry Potter fan-fictions, Holly discovers who she really is in "The Holly Chronicles", a story co-written by Tim Tierney and myself.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
April 27, 2002 


End file.
